Touchscreen devices may provide information, graphics, video and other content via a touch-sensitive display. Some touchscreen devices utilize a virtual rendering camera having a perspective angle projection matrix. Such a camera uses perspective projection to render graphics, objects and/or other content. With perspective projection, objects positioned near the virtual camera appear larger than objects positioned at a distance from the virtual camera, thereby creating a realistic viewing experience for the user.
Touchscreen devices also typically employ a mechanism for indicating to a user that a user's touch has been received by the device. Such indication may take the form of an aural and/or visual cue that is provided to the user upon receipt of the user's touch. With respect to visual cues one approach provides a fixed maximum rotation value for the item for touch locations along a lateral edge of the item. However, in touchscreen devices using a virtual camera having a perspective angle projection matrix, providing such a fixed maximum rotation value may result in undesired outcomes. For example, the rendering camera's perspective angle projection matrix may cause exaggerated rotation of relatively wide or tall objects having a side near an edge of the screen, leading to visual incongruity with the perspective environment and possible collisions with adjacent objects. These and other undesired outcomes generally result in less than satisfactory touch feedback experiences for the user.